Rewritten Future
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Naruto found himself surrounded by four strangers who claimed that their universe was enslaved by the devastating powers of the Emperor. What's worse? They claimed that he IS the Emperor. His days are not getting better.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel and Naruto.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

"You failed."

Naruto avoided the patronising glare of the temperamental proctor before he trudged his way out of the auditorium. He inwardly believed there was a conspiracy to sabotage his result, but at it stood, he couldn't produce a clone; it was frustrating. The blond stepped out of the academic building and a gentle breeze tousled his unkempt hair.

The grandeur sun in the distance emanated a soothing orange haze above the horizon, but was cloaked partially by the deformed clouds hung in the sky. Heaving a heavy sigh, Naruto trekked towards his favourite swing. The wooden plank looked brittle and the chain was coated with rust, yet it was the blemishes that made the swing unique.

He sat on the short board and hummed a somnolent tune.

"Hey, Naruto, why so gloomy?"

The boy turned around and saw his instructor, Mizuki, standing beside him. "I… flunk the test. Again. I'm just tired of it. Maybe this whole ninja thingy is not cut out for me."

Mizuki grinned. "Since you're upset about your grades, maybe I can enlighten you a bit. There is an unorthodox way to retake the test. Do you want to hear it?"

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Naruto ambled into Ichiraku Ramen with a haggard expression. It was his place of solace. There was no discrimination against him or belittling. Naruto took the menu, despite having memorised the content. He noticed the customers hastily left, as if ostracising his presence; at least the vendors wouldn't condemn him.

When Naruto returned his attention to the menu, he was unnerved by an uncomfortable vibe; there was an entity who was studying him intensely. Meekly, the blond diverted his attention to an enchanting woman sitting beside him and he gasped; she was the embodiment of ineffable beauty.

Her porcelain complexion and angelic features, coupled with her captivating blue eyes, made her an exotic flower. She emitted a seductive air of nonchalance as the crowd was awestruck by her unparalleled grace. Her pinks lips curled into a smile of brilliance as she brushed a golden strand of lock to her back.

The enigmatic woman with cascading platinum hair donned a white negligee that outlined her voluptuous figure and exposed her toned stomach. She wore a pair of skin-tight trouser and high-heels. The blonde drummed the table with her slender fingers and spoke with a mellifluous voice. "Hello."

"Uh… hi." Naruto was perturbed by her amicable attitude; the last time someone was being friendly with him, he almost died in an ambuscade. _"But she's pretty!"_

"Are you always this jumpy?"

"Uh… no?" The blond chuckled nervously.

"My name is Emma. Emma Frost. What's yours?"

"I-I was told not to talk to strangers, so…"

Emma smiled in a benign manner and caressed the boy affectionately with her gloved hand. "I am no stranger, child. Now, it is rude not to answer a question. Will you tell me your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Emma realised the boy was timorous and removed her hand from his reddened cheek. "Perhaps I came on too strong. I apologise for that."

"It's okay." The boy returned his gaze back to the menu in his hand.

"Would you like to recommend me the signature dish of his restaurant?" The enigmatic blonde smiled saccharinely.

Naruto stiffened as he swallowed his apprehension; he didn't understand why he was anxious. Perhaps it was because her gentle smile of compassion was foreign to him, that's why he was unable to reciprocate her altruism. However, her benevolence couldn't help but make him sceptical about her ulterior motive. "What about miso ramen? You don't look like a person who likes spicy stuff."

Emma softened into a fervent giggle and pinched Naruto's cheek teasingly. "Perceptive. I like my man sweet and smart. That'll settle it. I'll like to have one miso ramen. What about you?"

The boy's cheek had hues of red as he stammered, "I-I like p-pork ramen."

"It's my treat." The blonde declared aloud. "Eat as much as you want."

Teuchi, the chef, stared at the alluring woman in disbelief. "Are ya sure about that? That boy can eat. And when I say he can eat, I mean he has one helluva appetite! I don't think ya pocket can handle it."

Emma waved a hand of assurance. "Don't fret. Just let the boy eats as much as he wants. I'm paying for it anyway."

Naruto scratched his scalp sheepishly. "T-Thanks, Emma-san!"

The blonde ruffled the boy's hair and chuckled. "It's my pleasure."

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

"Ooh! Look at her go. She has him wrapped around her fingers." Adam Warlock whistled as he observed the interaction with his companions from afar. "She's practically subjugating the boy with her crazy psychic powers! If I didn't know any better, I would think she's flirting with a little boy. Uh, w-what do they call it in Japan? S-Shotacon, no?"

Adam was a charismatic individual who embraced an insouciant lifestyle. He wore a black overcoat which had a vibrant emblem of an orange swirl emblazoned on the back of the silk-lined fabric; it was once the fearsome insignia of the empire. He had an angular feature with a pair of luminous eyes. His physique was robust, evident of the dark bodysuit he wore underneath the jacket.

"Simpleton. Lady Frost has not utilised any of her powers. She is merely convincing the boy through the art of speech." Thor Odinson scoffed haughtily as he folded his muscular arms. "Art thou always this stupid or art thou making a special effort for today? I find thy stupidity… disturbing."

Thor was an Asgardian Prince and the son of Odin Allfather. He was the almighty Thunder God who was taught righteousness and humility, despite his noble birth. The prince was equipped with elegant armour that could withstand incessant pressures and had the empire's symbol embellished on his crimson cape. His waist was stashed with his unconquerable weapon, Mjolnir.

"I find thy stupidity disturbing." Adam ridiculed the Thunder God's rebuke with a high-pitch voice before he scowled. "You know what? You're the reason God created the middle finger."

"Imbecile! I shall tear thou apart!"

"Enough of this nonsense, both of you!" Robert Reynolds pushed both warriors away and exhaled a furious breath. "Lady Frost has made contact with our target. You can at least pay her some respect and avoid causing a commotion in the public!"

Robert Reynolds, who was entitled as the Sentry, believed in pacifism. He wielded the indisputable power of one million exploding suns and followed a stringent principal of morality. He wore a distinctive sunglow bodysuit with the decoration of the empire's logo stitched proudly on his indigo cape.

"Pardon me, Robert, but you have mistaken me for someone who gives a damn. I'm an inconsiderate prick." Adam rolled his eyes and quipped, "Besides, I don't really hate that self-proclaimed god on steroid. But if he was on fire and I had water, I'd drink it."

Thor reached for his powerful weapon and growled. "Thou want to go?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Adam exclaimed, much to Robert's chagrin. "By the way, I got something to tell ya!"

"What?" The Thunder God hollered in infuriation.

"Yo mama so fat, I took a picture of her last summer and it's still printing!" Adam stuck out his tongue and pulled his eyelid provocatively.

"Thou shalt not bring my mother into this! I won't let you!"

"What are ya gonna do about it? Kick my ass? How about kiss my ass, you obnoxious turkey!"

"Son of a-"

The Sentry slapped his forehead and sighed. "I really have my work cut out for me."

If someone looked up to the sky, they would witness three men in awkward outfits arguing amongst themselves in the air.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

"A lady went to the doctor and told him that her body hurts. She touches her knee and says, 'Ouch!' She touches her chest and says, 'Ouch!' Guess what the doctor says?" Naruto smirked as Emma stifled her giggles. "Your finger is broken."

The blonde psychic guffawed in a gleeful frenzy while the boy stared dubiously at her. _"Was my joke that funny?"_

The couple was having an exuberant discourse in the park. The ebullient Emma had enticed Naruto to give her a tour around the village and the woodland was his choice for serenity. Emma draped a hand over Naruto's shoulders and pulled the petrified boy to her ample bosom. "I have not laughed like that for ages. Thank you very much, Naruto. You really are a sweet angel."

Naruto averted his gaze to hide the tint of embarrassment plastered on his cheek. "Nobody has said nice things to me before."

"Because they are egotistic and ignorant." Emma scowled displeasing at Naruto's pessimism. "You shouldn't be sad about how people look at you. Self-pity is easily the most destructive narcotics. It is addictive and gives momentary pleasure. It separates you from reality."

Naruto blinked quizzically, trying to discern Emma's statement. "I-I don't understand."

The blonde tapped her cheek in contemplation before she rephrased her speech, "To put it simply, rather than wasting time indulging in self-pity, why not be resourceful? Instead of giving yourself reasons why you can't accomplish something, why not give yourself reasons how you can achieve it? What do you want to be? Tell me, Naruto."

"I-I want to be Hokage! I want to be respected by people!"

Emma ecstatically said, "Then let us aim high for our dreams! What man has done, man can do. The leader of the village can do it, so can you. Never be bullied by the words of others. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of life and define yourself! What do you say?"

Naruto stared with a solemn disposition at Emma.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

The blonde psychic embraced the boy in a loving hug and cooed. "You are just not used to it, that's all. Now sleep, Naruto."

Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed Naruto as he felt enervated. The boy closed his eyes and drifted into oblivion.

Emma sighed.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Naruto's mind was in disarray as he remembered darkness enveloped him. He was confused as he opened an eye weakly and registered his environment. It was anomalous to the boy as he was facing an unfamiliar ceiling. Jolting up from his slumber, Naruto panted as he scanned his vicinity in fright.

Hurriedly, he scurried out of his bed and collided against an opposing force. Mustering his temerity, he looked up and saw an intimidating man with titanic armours surveying him with apathy. Naruto spun around and was terrorised by a man in dark coat sitting on the windowsill. "Good morning, kid."

The boy darted to the bed. However, a mysterious man with an inscrutable expression sat on the mattress and studied the boy. "W-Who are you? What do you want from me? W-Wait! Where is Emma-san?"

Unsettled by the dreadful silence, Naruto repressed his consternation and dashed to the door. He was astonished when Emma ambled into the room with a placid smile. "Hello."

"E-Emma-san? Y-You're with them?" The boy clenched his trembling fists in umbrage and stared tearfully at the blonde psychic. "So all those things you said to me were lies? You never wanted to be my friend in the first place!"

Emma was stupefied at Naruto's accusation and grasped his frail shoulders. "No! It's not like that! I-"

"How about a little less talking and a little more shut the hell up, will ya?" Adam cracked his knuckles, much to Emma's dismay.

"Back off, Adam!" The psychic chided. "He's just a kid!"

Naruto regained his composure and blinked. "W-Why is his eyes glowing?"

Adam smirked triumphantly and flaunted the impressive bulge of muscle in his arm. "Because I'm cool, that's why. You got some taste because-"

"It looks… kinda gay."

Thor chortled aloud. "I like the boy's candour!"

Emma giggled.

Even Sentry, the sagacious leader, chuckled.

Adam was agitated and he stuttered. "W-What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Naruto folded his arms. "If I'm gonna die here, I might as well mess with you first!"

Adam growled ferociously as he stormed towards the cowering boy and threatened with a maleficent tone. "I eat shit-stains like you for breakfast! You better watch that running mouth of yours or I'll shove a twig up your poop-hole!"

"W-Wait, you eat shit-stains for breakfast?" Naruto blinked.

Emma almost choked in her laughter.

Adam blushed in embarrassment and glared vehemently at the Sentry. "Robert, can I kill this kid?"

"I'm starting to like the boy." Thor grinned, acknowledging the boy's existence before he scoffed in contempt at his rival. "I don't know what make thou stupid, but it really works."

"Shut up, freak-show!" Adam retorted while flipping an offending finger at the Thunder God. "You'll never be the man your mother is!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRAG MY MOTHER INTO THIS!" Thor seized his transcendental hammer and bellowed. "TONIGHT, ONE OF US SHALL LIVE, ONE OF US SHALL DIE!"

"Enough!" Sentry shouted with an authoritarian tone. "Let's stop messing around! We have important issues at hand. Thor, put down the hammer. Adam, stop instigating or I'll shut that mouth of yours personally."

Naruto gulped in trepidation as the man clad in yellow marched towards him. "W-What do you want?"

"I am Robert Reynolds. You can call me Sentry." The man smiled with a debonair fashion. "I'm sure you have met Lady Frost. She is the one who brought you here. Please do not misunderstand her intention. We just wish to talk to you in private."

Emma sighed as she crossed her arms under her bountiful assets. "Boys, introduce yourself please? And be nice."

The Thunder God slotted his fist into his pocket and smirked. "I am Thor of Asgard."

Magus, the possessor of the legendary Soul Gem, flexed his wrist and frowned. "My name is I-don't-like-your-face."

"Adam!" Emma growled. "Be nice."

"Fine! I'm Adam Warlock. Happy?" The boisterous man huffed.

Naruto diverted his attention to Emma, who was pouting at him.

Robert broke the silence and explained.

"We belonged to a fraternal organisation and we were tasked to stabilise the balance of the universe. We worked for the Empire; its totalitarian dynasty stretched beyond galaxies. We were lured by the Emperor's virtues and beliefs, so we worked for him." Sentry sighed. "The Emperor is a wise man with powers beyond description. He helped many people. Even we were indebted to him."

The boy scratched his temples. "I still don't know what this is about."

"The Emperor's pacifism slowly degraded into corruption." Robert elaborated. "He became agreeable with destruction. His tactics became ruthless. Our loyalty crumbled. Our brotherhood slowly deteriorated into nonexistence. Those who opposed him, allies or foes, die by unknown circumstances. We knew those incidents have something to do with our king, but nobody dared to voice out. Until one day…"

Emma shuddered as a horrendous memory shot her. "He murdered his wives who tried to reason with him and massacred his friends who tried to help him. Nobody dares to defy him after the ordeal."

Thor shook his head. "We altered the mechanism of the Bifrost and came back to change the past."

Naruto burst into mocking guffaws, much to his captors' confusion. "Until now, you still haven't told me what this is about. To me, you guys are just a bunch of lunatics who-"

A blinding light illuminated the room as Adam shot a celestial beam of potent energy at the table beside the boy, vaporising the wooden construct instantly. Naruto widened his eyes fearfully at the display of indisputable powers. "W-What the hell?"

"Don't laugh. It demeans what we're doing here." Magus retracted his steaming arm and smirked.

"Please pardon Adam." Sentry marched towards Naruto, who retreated to an obstructing wall. "We seek your assistance, Naruto."

"Why me?"

"Because the blood of the Emperor flows in your veins." Thor answered in a monotone.

Sentry sighed. "Do you understand now? You are _the _Emperor."

"W-What?" Naruto was incredulous. "T-There must be a mistake. I'm just an ordinary person! I can't even pass the genin exam! What makes you-"

"You are special, Naruto." Emma interjected. "You can help us stop what's going to happen. We came back to make sure you won't-"

"This is insane!" The boy took out a blunt kunai from his pocket and aimed it at his captors. "I have a kunai with me! It's sharp! I don't want to hurt any of you! Just let me go."

Thor chuckled. "Dost thou think a puny weapon like that can hurt us?"

Adam sighed. "Hey, kid, listen to me. I bet you're confused as hell. That's why you should strive to be like me. When I'm confused, I stop being confused about everything and be awesome."

Everybody looked at him.

"True story, bro." Magus winked.

Sentry sighed. "If you wish to continue an insignificant life, being oppressed by infinitesimal creatures that segregate you from the norm and never give you the credits you deserve, by all means, please leave. But if you wish to make a difference, if you wish to discover your purpose and potential, you can always contact Lady Frost."

Naruto swung his kunai frantically and demanded, "Back off! You don't know anything about me."

The boy navigated his way nimbly to the exit, but his path was hindered by Emma. "Stay away from me."

However, the blonde psychic simply smiled buoyantly at the boy.

"Please stay away from me? P-Please stay away… Can you let me through?"

Emma nodded and took a small step aside.

Naruto ran out of the chamber.

"Do ya think that's a good idea? Letting him off like that?" Adam growled. "He might snitch on us."

"No he won't." Robert confirmed. "He is in a confused state. We should continue our surveillance on him. Lady Frost, I feel that he is less hostile when it comes to you. I am confident that he will join us. He just needs a little… push."

"I know what to do." The exquisite beauty smiled. "I will continue monitoring him."

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Naruto sped through rooftops in astounding velocity as he hurried home. He couldn't decipher the extent of his predicament, or was it even a dire situation in the first place. They never harm him; it wasn't even a kidnap. He didn't comprehend their story. It sounded more like an apocalyptic fantasy, which didn't really concern him.

He was an egocentric emperor hell-bent on destroying the world?

Psst!

Total nutcase!

Besides, it wasn't his problem anyway.

However, that conceited man garbed in black had preeminent powers beyond cognition and it terrified him somewhat.

_"Careful of the wires!"_

Naruto's eyes widened before he stopped; the blond swore he heard a melodic voice blaring in his head, and it sounded solicitous. "Emma-san?"

The blond swivelled around and checked his surroundings with vigilance. There was an entangled bunch of loose cables lying on the ridge of the roof and the terracotta tiles were slippery; it was simply hazardous to cross. He was fortunate to be warned. The boy shrugged and climbed down to the ground.

Emma, standing a few metres away, sighed in relief as she watched Naruto departed from sight.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Mizuki grinned as his flawless plan reached fruition. The gullible boy fell into his trap; after all, it was the demon vessel's desperation for recognition that gave him an epiphany. Mizuki knew the boy would moronically agree to his plans, steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's vault and return him his prize. It was a splendid strategy.

Venturing through the jungle, Mizuki tracked the boy's repugnant chakra signature and located his target's coordinates. However, he had miscalculated something.

He detected an intruder.

Umino Iruka.

That man had disrupted his plan and reprimanded the boy for stealing. Naruto disclosed the truth about Mizuki's bizarre assessment, much to Iruka's confusion.

Mizuki gritted his teeth; he couldn't afford an eyesore to ruin his scheme of acquiring accolade from Orochimaru and decided to reveal himself.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

"Just when you think that boy can't get any dumber." Adam clicked his tongue in annoyance as he was suspended in mid-air. "But I must congratulate him for stealing that scroll. I saw how he bluffed his way through the vault and stole that scroll. I gotta hand it to him. He got some serious balls to pull that stunt. You know what the problem about real life is?"

Sentry cocked a questioning brow as he floated beside his comrade. "What?"

"No danger music." Adam snickered.

Thor rolled his eyes at his rival's jejune behaviour. "Art thou sure this is safe? Exposing ourselves to plain sight? Anybody can see us."

"Don't be stupid, bozo." Adam countered. "Nobody can see us. We're on a mission from god!"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Don't worry." Emma smiled. "I'm a telepath, remember? I can make people blind if I wish. It's called selective blindness. I simply influenced the minds of anybody from a certain radius around us. They won't see us."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the field. The blond psychic was worried as she tried to discern the battlefield with her powers; her horror was alleviated when she realised the boy's instructor had shielded him from the blast. When the smoke had cleared, the group witnessed the antagonistic Mizuki chortling as he materialised a gigantic shuriken in his hand.

"Alright," Robert said. "We will continue monitoring the situation until Naruto's life is at risk. Or else-"

Emma had rushed rashly towards Naruto.

Adam whistled. "There goes the plan. Murphy's law sure is a bitch."

Sentry simply palmed his forehead. "Fuck me sideways."

"Let's provide Lady Frost some backup," Thor suggested.

"For once, I agree with the big man. We're indestructible, more powerful than the mortals in this realm and more importantly, we need to make sure the boy is safe. I say we go in and kick some ass! My boot is inching for some chaos! Now who's with me?" Adam and Thor stared patiently at their leader, who pondered.

"W-Wait, look over there."

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

"N-Naruto!"

Emma screamed as the fog obscured her vision. She channelled her powers and relied on her instinct to guide her. She could hear the distraught boy's whimper and it pained her heart. The blonde psychic agilely avoided any visual contact with Mizuki and finally reached to the boy. He was lamenting as his unconscious instructor was dying in his arms.

"Naruto! I found you." Emma smiled weakly as she knelt beside the boy. "You're okay now."

"E-Emma-san!" The blond cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Hush, Naruto." The psychic placed a finger on the boy's quavering lips. "I'm here to save you. You can still save your teacher. His name is Iruka, isn't it? His wound isn't too severe. If we bring him to the hospital and clean his wound, we can prevent infection. We can use the smoke as our advantage."

"What about Mizuki-sensei?"

"He tried to kill you. Let's just leave-"

"He wants the scroll." Naruto interrupted heatedly. "I can't just let him have it!"

"Naruto, listen to me, I- Watch out!" Reacting to impulse, Emma protected the boy as she pounced on him, effectively saving him from a hail of projectiles; one of the daggers had grazed against her shoulder.

"Emma-san!"

The mist stirred and Mizuki emerged from the shadows. He sneered as he spotted a foreign woman with a statuesque beauty lying beside the boy and he licked the sharp edge of his blade. "Oh? Is that your whore, demon scum? To think that you will associate yourself with that demon brat, what a waste. You should come to my side."

Emma was revolted by Mizuki's blatant lust and spat. "Over my dead body."

"Pity." The rogue ninja seized his dagger and grinned.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto manifested an abundance of his doppelgangers into existence. They stood protectively before Emma and glared fiercely at their foe. Mizuki was visibly stunned at the sheer multitude of clones; it was an insurmountable feat to produce such a technique without suffering the detrimental drawback.

Emma analysed the army of clones and bit her lip. _"He's not using the native energy those people are using. No. He has awakened his arcane powers. The power to manipulate reality. Those are not just solid clones. He is creating the clones through his assumption that he has chakra. Those clones are part of his imagination. I must not let him explore his powers in depth or the consequences will be… unfavourable for everybody." _

Without hesitation, the legion of Naruto's doppelgangers dove into battle and pummelled Mizuki with vengeance. The traitorous ninja was beaten and tossed aside. Dispelling the technique, Naruto regained his composure and walked towards Emma. "A-Are you okay, Emma-san?"

"I'm alright." The psychic smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The blond flushed a deep crimson. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Adam appeared from flickers of glittering lights through his teleportation and sighed aloud. "Ah, damn. The party is over."

They heard yells from a scout team and Magus swiftly hoisted Emma bridal-style. "Oh well, that's our cue. See you around, kid."

"I'll see you soon, Naruto." The blonde psychic winked before she vanished, along with her compatriot, into nothingness.

Naruto was marvelled by Adam's mystical powers before his exhaustion overwhelmed his senses.

He collapsed on the ground and allowed darkness to engulf him.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Naruto stirred in his sleep and his brows twitched vigorously. Cold sweats formed on his temples as he dreamt of an uneventful adventure where his treacherous instructor had deceived him and almost slaughtered him. The boy awoke abruptly and sat up from the bed. He was in a secluded medical ward and his surrogate grandfather stood on his beside. "Naruto! I was worried about you."

"J-Ji-chan?"

"I have received a detailed report from Iruka. Mizuki is imprisoned and awaiting for his trials." Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandai Hokage, scowled as he lectured with a stern demeanour. "And I was told that you have stolen my forbidden scrolls."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "W-Well, I was told-"

"It's alright." Hiruzen ruffled the boy's head. "I'm just glad you're okay. Mizuki will be dealt with. The sentence will most likely be eternal incarceration. I have informed the council. You are deceived by Mizuki's schemes. However, I must still applaud you for stealing my forbidden scrolls. It is a remarkable feat."

"So…" Naruto fidgeted. "Can I still become a ninja?"

The Hokage smirked and presented a headband to the boy. "I guess every mission has a reward. You have helped us captured a traitor. This hitai-ite will mark you a member of the shinobi society. Congratulations, Naruto! From toward onwards, you are a ninja!"

"T-Thank you, ji-chan! You're the best!" Naruto sniffed. "So… when can I get out of here?"

"You will only be discharged when the doctors certified you."

_"Challenge accepted_._"_ Naruto shrugged. "I see. Hey, look! Is that your porn stash?"

"W-WHAT? Where?" While Hiruzen was distracted, the opportunistic blond climbed out of his bed and bolted towards the window. When the Hokage regained his bearings, Naruto and the forehead protector had disappeared.

Hiruzen simply laughed. "Ah, youth."

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Naruto reached his apartment's doorstep and sighed. Although the building looked dilapidated, it had been his home for years. There were sentimental values to it, despite its many flaws. Naruto smiled with sorrow gleaming in his sapphire eyes, opened the doorknob and expected silence. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Emma beamed. "You're just in time!"

"Yeah, we heard about your promotion!" Thor smirked.

"Congrats man! You're officially a man!" Adam chugged his bottle of beer down and hissed. "We should celebrate!"

"Congratulations, Naruto." Robert smiled with a sanguine disposition.

The boy gaped in astonishment at the sight unfolded before him. The aura was vivaciously pleasant as the four strangers gathered at the table. There were cartons of alcoholic beverages, pastries of delight, barbequed poultries and snacks laid out on the kitchen table. Emma, who was adorned with a pink apron, ushered Naruto into his house. "Come on in! The cake is ready!"

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

"I told you last night, didn't I?" The blonde psychic smirked. "We will definitely meet again. Besides, I knew the village's leader wanted to promote you as a token of appreciation for your effort. While you were hospitalised, Adam came up with the idea of celebrating your promotion and I've decided to bake a cake for you."

"I bought some barbeque meat from the local restaurant." Thor licked his lips. "Humans sure know how to cook."

Sentry nodded. "I agree. I bought us some desserts along the way. Raspberry tarts, donuts. You name it, I have it."

"I brought beer!" Adam cheered.

"Art thou a fool? He's a mere child! He cannot drink, buffoon!" Thor refuted.

"You shut your mouth when you talk to me, hammerhead!" The slightly inebriated Adam growled. "Anybody can drink! You better start learning how to handle your alcohol before the chicks start beating your ass, kid! Trust me from someone who knows! This booze hits the spot like chicks riding your-"

Emma coughed. "Adam, I believe it is inappropriate to ask Naruto to drink. I believe juice will be a better alternative."

Adam shrieked indignantly. "Jesus! He's like a gremlin! Comes with instruction and shit! He should toughen up like a man!"

Naruto cocked a confused brow. "What's a gremlin?"

"Those nasty things appear cute at first." Adam shuddered. "Then they eat your food and become vile and evil creatures that steal shits from you, that's what! Do you know how many nightmares I had because of that goddamn movie? I hate gremlins!"

Robert shook his head and stared at Naruto. "Don't mind him. He has issues with horror flicks and likes to rant when he's drunk."

"I'm not drunk, Robert! You're just ugly!" Magus giggled in a juvenile manner before he pumped his fist in the air. "I swear to drunk, I'm not god!"

Thor, however, took a sip from his caffeine and smiled. "This drink, I like it!"

The Thunder God smashed the glass of latte on the ground and chortled. "Get me another!"

"Yup, they're crazy." Emma smiled. "Come on, let's eat some cake! I prepared it since morning."

The chocolate cake had cookies crumbles and strawberry cream drizzled on the frosting; the moment was mesmerising. Thor was guffawing at Adam's antics while Robert devoured his baked confection in joy. Tears swelled in Naruto's baby blue eyes as the intriguing entities who recently barged into his life had managed to touch his heart. "I-I really don't know what to say."

Robert grinned. "You don't need to say anything. Just grab a slice of cake and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

For once, Naruto smiled contently.

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Loki, accompanied by his associates, stood in the epicentre of a decimated forest. There was massive influx of magnetic energy affecting certain regions in the southern nations, causing inexplicable blackouts. Apparently, through profound investigation, Loki hypothesised that the eruption was the aftermath of a dimension rift.

The crater embedded in the earthen assemblage had intricate runes. "Ah, it seems like brother has used the Bifrost to manipulate the time-space relativity and escaped the Emperor's wrath."

Galacta, a slender woman with an aristocratic demeanour, frowned in aloofness. She had a bewitching pair of violet eyes and she wore magenta armour that dignified her curvaceous figure. She was the estranged daughter of the World-Devourer, Galactus, thus she possessed unfathomable cosmic powers beyond apprehension. "Your brother sure is a daredevil. I was the one who replicated the Bifrost and engineered it. And he dare steals my project for his silly quest."

"I sensed that the native population in this planet consists of humans," Loki claimed. "They are a race who ignorantly chooses to fear the unknown. They are beneath us, milady. Is it not in their nature to be subjugated by gods like us? They are made to be ruled by us, Lady Galacta."

"Do not forget our objective, Loki. We are not here to discuss how inferior homo-sapiens are." Galacta, exuding ineffable gravitas, studied the terrain. "We are here to capture and interrogate the traitors."

"Of course, milady."

En Sabah Nur, the reincarnated avatar of Apocalypse, was in the image of a child, but retained immeasurable strength. The boy adjusted the tie of his black suit and blinked. "Lady Galacta, what is your order?"

"Perform a thorough scan of this planet, Evan." Galacta commanded. "I want to know the traitors' coordinates. In the meanwhile, find us the nearest hostel. Civilisation means information. We can gather information from the local to deduce the traitors' intention."

"Understood, milady." En Sabah Nur tilted his head and garnered his paranormal energy to produce an envisioned holographic sphere. "Milady, I detected Lady Frost's presence. She is guarded by Thor Odinson, Robert Reynolds and Adam Warlock. They are the rogue operatives who have forsaken the Empire. If Lady Frost is with them, she is either taken in as a hostage or has become a traitor."

"Ah, the finest generals the Empire have ever known. What do we do? It is highly unlikely Lady Frost would willingly become a hostage. It is not in her nature to do that? So, the Emperor's consort has turned against us. What a party." The God of Mischief snickered. "What should we do, Lady Galacta?"

Galacta snapped her fingers and the tropical jungle rejuvenated by her divine will. "We find ourselves accommodation in the nearby village. When the time is right, we will infiltrate into the traitor's hideout. Emma has committed a treacherous crime beyond my forgiveness. I will unravel her motive and bring her to justice."

Loki simply smirked. _"All according to plan."_

`0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0~0.*.x.*.0`

Yeah. I got some inspirations from the upcoming X-Men movie.

So what do you think?  
Pairings wise, well...  
1.) NarutoXEmma  
2.) NarutoXGalacta  
3.) NarutoXScaret Witch  
4.) NarutoXJean Grey  
5.) NarutoXStorm  
6.) NarutoXKitty Pryde  
7.) NarutoXRogue  
8.) NarutoXShe-Hulk  
9.) NarutoXMs Marvel  
10.) NarutoXHarem

Kindly review!


End file.
